Une once de lumière dans la profondeur des ténèbres
by Karathe
Summary: Emma est bouleversée par la déclaration de ses parents et doute... Heureusement, elle peut compter sur son cher et tendre pour la réconforter ! /!\ SPOILER SAISON 4B /!\ Petite OS CaptainSwan, qui se déroule après qu'Emma ai appris que ses parents ont transmis le mal d'Emma à Lily et lui ont donc menti.


DISCLAIMER : L'univers de la série ne m'appartient pas et je remercie Gleekimous pour sa relecture !

La nuit venait de tombée sur Storybrook. Emma, furieuse, était partie s'isoler près de la jetée. Elle ressentait le besoin oppressant de se retrouver seule. Le mensonge de ses parents l'avait anéanti. La colère succéda à la tristesse, ce qui l'a rendit encore plus confuse.

Elle était totalement perdue. Avec cette révélation, elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

Cela l'avait détruite, toute la confiance qu'elle avait accumulé avec eux, cette confiance qui lui avait permis d'enfin croire en elle, tout s'était écroulé. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, sa vie avait toujours été un véritable champ de ruine : quoiqu'il advenait, son bonheur ne pouvait jamais durer.

Paradoxalement, elle se sentait coupable : pourquoi ses parents n'avaient-ils pas voulu lui révéler leur secret ? Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient eu peur d'elle, probablement. Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Emma n'en voulait même pas aux Charming, elle savait qu'au fond tout était de sa faute, qu'elle avait tout gâché… Un profond sentiment de mal être l'envahit et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Tout à coup, elle aperçue une ombre se diriger vers elle. Emma reconnue Killian et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Il s'assit près d'elle, la toisa quelques instants puis l'a pris dans ses bras et Emma se blottit contre lui en s'effondrant. Ils restèrent là, assis de longues minutes, Emma laissant éclater toute sa peine et sa douleur dans les bras du capitaine. Elle se sentait stupide, mais cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin se lâcher.

Avec toute la pression qu'elle portait constamment sur ses épaules, elle avait fini par s'interdire de faillir devant les autres. Il n'y avait que dans les bras de son homme qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin retirer ce masque, de dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle y éprouvait un sentiment de protection, comme si, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Killian sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les larmes de sa jolie blonde, avant de lui caresser la joue et de lui saisir le visage en la réconfortant :

"- Swan... N'écoute pas ce que disent les autres. Je sais ce que tu vaux et crois moi, ton coeur est tout sauf noir.

\- Arrête de mentir, lui rétorqua t-elle. Si mes parents m'ont caché ça, c'est parce qu'ils pensent que je suis mauvaise. Et ils ont rais...

Hook fondit sur elle l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Emma répondit à son baiser et éprouva un sentiment de bonheur se propager dans tout son être. Il la dévisagea, lui pris la main et l'interrogea :

\- Aimes tu Henri ?

Swan le regarda d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas l'absurdité de la question :

-Je ne… bien sûre que oui, plus que tout au monde !

Hook lui posa une nouvelle question :

-Et tes parents, malgré tout ?

-Eh bien… bredouilla t-elle, oui, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel, et enchaîna avec une dernière demande :

-Et moi, est ce que tu m'aimes Swan ?

Elle le regarda et sourit:

Hum, je suis vraiment censé répondre à cette question ? Elle rit, puis plongea son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer : en effet, il se pourrait que je sois légèrement…

Légèrement ?

Bon d'accord, follement...

Il se mit à rire à son tour, lui offrit un baiser et continua :

Tu sais ce qu'ont en communs tous les êtres maléfiques ? Ils sont incapables d'aimer. Leur cœur est si sombre qu'aucune lumière ne peut y pénétrer. Alors, si tu m'aimes vraiment Swan… je suis désolé de t'apprendre que ton cœur est pur, et que tant que notre amour perdurera, rien ne pourra te faire devenir maléfique.

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la tête d'Emma, après tout, Hook n'avait pas tort…. Si elle était capable d'aimer, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un semblant de bon en elle.

Hook conclua :

Regardes comment j'étais avant. J'étais un pirate sans scrupule et la seule chose qui ait réussi à me transformer, c'est mon amour pour toi. Mes sentiments m'ont fait abandonner mon égoïsme, mon avarice et l'idée de vengeance envers Le Crocodile. Ils m'ont donné foi en une autre raison de vivre.

Emma ne savait que répondre. Elle balbutia :

Killian...je...je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Merci. Pour tout.

Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa une dernière fois langoureusement. Enfin, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

N'oublies jamais une chose… La personne qui illumine ma vie, c'est toi. Tu rayonnes, littéralement. C'est toi qui me transmet ta lumière et chasse les ténèbres au fond de mon coeur, non l'inverse. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant !"

Hook esquissa un sourire, saisissant sa jolie blonde autour de la taille et ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, main dans la main.


End file.
